


Kiss But Don't Tell

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [34]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, F/M, Groundhog Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He suddenly felt nervous, which was ridiculous because he knew if he timed it perfectly, he’d have just enough time to make his move and enjoy it without feeling too guilty.





	Kiss But Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> It's 'Groundhog Day'!!

“O’Neill.”

Jack glanced up from his task of trying to recreate the shape of Homer Simpson’s head on a plate with a bottle of mustard.

“Teal’c, my man! Take a load off,” he quipped as he replaced the mustard with ketchup.

As Teal’c sat down, he frowned at the scene before him. “Are we taking another loop off, O’Neill?”

“Yup.”

“Are you not concerned about the number of loops we are not partaking of?”

“No,” he shrugged.

"The longer we delay in assisting Daniel Jackson with his translation, the longer we will remain trapped in the time loop.”

Jack sighed in resignation and set the bottle of ketchup on the table with more force than necessary.

“I know, Teal’c, and you’re right. I just... needed to regroup. That ancient stuff really messes with your head.”

“Indeed,” he answered solemnly.

They fell into a comfortable silence. As Jack studied his handiwork, he smiled. “You know, I always thought Groundhog Day would be cool. But it’s really not,” he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I do not understand, O’Neill.”

“What’s that?”

“What is Groundhog Day?”

Jack ran a hand over his face and resisted the urge to sigh. It wasn’t Teal’c’s fault; he was just really, really tired. But he tried to explain it anyway.

“I'm referring to the movie, Teal’c. Bill Murray stars as a weatherman who has to cover this annual event - called Groundhog Day - but he gets caught in a time loop, and is forced to relive the same day over and over again.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, so when he realizes that he’s in this time loop, he starts trying things he’s never done before, because he knows it’s always going to revert back, but he eventually gets bored and tries different things to make it end.”

“Were there no consequences to his actions?”

“Nope. He was the only one to remember.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Teal’c, and as Jack cast a quick glance around the commissary, he drew in a long breath and let it go, puffing out his cheeks. Moments later he started to drum his fingers on the table top, only to freeze. Slowly, he pushed his chair back from the table, got to his feet and smiled.

“Excuse me.”

Teal’c stared after the colonel in concern and waited thirty seconds before he decided to follow, knowing that whatever idea he'd just had, would not end well.

* * *

_“Yes!”_ Jack exclaimed quietly, throwing in a fist pump for good measure.

He threw the book back into his desk drawer, checked the time on his watch and slid his chair over to the computer in his office. With a new-found sense of purpose, he started typing wildly, and only vaguely registered his friend standing at the door.

"O'Neill."

"Yeah," he answered distractedly as he looked for the 'print' button on the screen.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope. Just something I've gotta do," he replied, crowing when the document started to print.

He leaped out of the chair and snatched the piece of paper, before he turned on his heel. As he passed Teal’c in the doorway, he grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. “Sorry, buddy. Gotta go!”

Jack jogged through the corridors of the SGC and arrived at the team’s locker room. It took him ten minutes to change into his civvies and make his way towards his intended destination. He felt nervous, which was ridiculous, because he knew if he timed it perfectly, he’d have just enough time to make his move and enjoy it without feeling too guilty. Before he had time to dwell on any concerns he might have, he entered the control room and caught a glimpse of General Hammond and Carter watching the gate. He cast a quick glance towards it himself and the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

“Excuse me, George?”

_Five._

He tried not to smirk at the mild annoyance on the General’s face. “Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?”

_Four._

“Handing you my resignation,” he answered casually.

_Three._

“Resigning? What for?” Sam asked in concern as she moved towards him.

_Two._

He turned to face her. This was it. “So, I can do _this._ ”

_One._

With no hesitation, he stepped forward and kissed her on the lips. He tried to hide his surprise at the jolt of desire that swept through his body the instant their lips touched, but as he cupped Sam’s face, he couldn't help but grin. He knew, without a doubt, that this was one of the best ideas he’d ever had.

Feeling brave, he wrapped his arms around her and dipped her backwards. He vaguely registered her arms creep around his neck, and his skin started to feel like it was on fire. However, it was only when Sam actually responded to his kiss, that Jack knew he was lost. And suddenly his good idea seemed very, _very_ bad. Especially when, just a second later, he was back to sitting opposite her in the commissary. The loop had reset, Daniel was yammering on about a topic he still didn't know, and all Jack could think about was the taste of Sam on his lips and the dangerous effect she'd had on him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Enough was enough.

He _really_ needed to restore time and absolutely take no more loops off.

With a huff of annoyance, he shoved a spoonful of Froot Loops in his mouth and tried to remember as many ancient words as possible.


End file.
